Apocalypse
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: For years, Jack figured the people of Burgess were the last humans alive. Heading out to get supplies, Jack and his companions are attacked by dragon riding strangers. They aren't the only humans, and he wants to know more about these dragon riders. Especially the one they call Hiccup. HiJack/Frostcup, ApocalypticAU.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Apocalypse

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Rating: **T for later chapters.

**Description: **For years, Jack figured the people of Burgess were the last humans alive. Heading out to get supplies, Jack and his companions are attacked by dragon riding strangers. They aren't the only humans, and he wants to know more about these dragon riders. Especially the one they call Hiccup.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of The Guardians, or any other character in here. Only my OC's.

**AN: **I know it may sound a little like Warm Bodies, but nope, no zombies in here.

* * *

_**Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter One; Prologue**_

* * *

Years ago, the Earth use to be beautiful. Fresh grass, kids playing without a care in the world. The biggest issue back then was electing presidents, or wars going on between countries. For me, it was actually doing well in school. Making sure I was home before curfew, and looking after my little sister, because that's what big brothers do.

I never worried that one day, my carefree life would fall into chaos.

It had happened so sudden, no one had seen it coming. The animals probably caught on first. I remember my neighbors dog, Abby, barking up a storm the night everything started changing. They were the first to go, the animals. After that was the plant life, the trees losing their leaves, the grass turning brown. Quickly, Burgess had begun to look like a wasteland.

A lot of the people started to flee, exclaims that it was the end of the world upon us. But many of us stayed, like my father, who prepared us for the worst. It wasn't til then that I'd found out my dad owned a gun. He spent days showing me how to aim, and to pull the trigger. Because I was 14, he said I was a man, and that I would need to be ready to defend my family.

I wasn't alone though. My neighbor Jamie Bennett had also been taught to use a gun, and there were many other teens who were trained to protect Burgess for whatever was coming.

Nothing came though, but we still waited, months, years went by and we saw no other signs of life outside the city. We ended up blocking it off, building large walls around the perimeter. There were only two exits out of the city, hidden away so no one could slip out without anyone taking notice.

My father, and some of the other adults made some sort of group. They do the training, they go out in search of supplies when we run low, and they are the ones that protect us every day.

And once I turned 18, I joined them in defending our city. I would protect my sister and my friends, I would make sure that when something finally decided to show up, that I would be prepared.

* * *

Yeah, I know this is very short, but it is just a prologue. The next chapter will be longer.

Now, normally when I start multiple multi-chapters at the same time, I try to make a set schedule for when I update chapters. But after so long, I'd end up posting later then it was planned. Or I'd end up losing motivation and stopping before it got as far as I would have liked. So, this one doesn't have set days for being updated.

Basically, a new chapter will come as soon as I finish it to my liking. So it may be a week, or even a month. But I don't want to try and rush chapters, and I definitely don't want to lose my motivation.


	2. How It Began

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character. I simply own my OC's.

* * *

_**Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter One; How It Began**_

* * *

"It's a simple supply mission, nothing more, nothing less."

The man talking was large, dark eyebrows furrowed and tattooed arms behind his back as he paced in front of the boy's lined up before him. Each one had a gun holster strapped to their hip, eyes following the man as he walked up and down the line. In the middle stood a boy with stark white hair, blue eyes giving a roll at the man. They'd been told this so many times, he could probably recite it in his sleep.

A sharp elbow was nudged into his side, and his eyes shifted to land on the taller male standing to his right. His best friend, and ruiner of fun, Aster Bunnymund narrowed his eyes at him. He directed his eyes towards the man talking, which was basically a message saying 'pay attention.'

Jack didn't see why he had to pay attention though, they'd been often sent out on supply missions, they knew what they were suppose to do.

Don't waste your bullets, use them when the situation is in dire need of pulling the trigger.

Your team isn't to be sent back to base until each bag is full of whatever you can get.

Teamwork is key.

No fun Jack, no wandering off just to explore. Boring!

But still, Jack knew he had to be a part of this. He'd been trained for this, years spent with his father showing him how to use a gun, how to turn off the safety. He was doing this for his family, to make sure that whatever was out there, he'd be prepared to protect his family. All of Burgess was prepared for it, for whatever was to come at the end of this apocalypse that had taken over the world.

"Jack, am I boring you?" the man in front questioned, stopping to stand in front of the white haired teen.

Aster gave a groan, while Jack blinked, brought back from his thoughts as he focused on the man in front of him. His eyes trailed over the tattoos on his arms, reading the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice' like he always did. Whatever he could to avoid the narrowed blue eyes that always seemed to point him out.

"No."

"Good."

Returning to his pacing, Jack heard a snicker coming from his left. Looking over, he could see his other friend, and neighbor. Jamie Bennett caught his eye, lips pressed together to keep from laughing at the fact that his friend had been called out. What it took for Jack to not reach over and punch his friend, turning his eyes away from Jamie and following the man.

"I hope to see you all back, no later than tonight. If you don't come back, then I'll be sure to tell your families."

North didn't have to tell them what he'd tell their families, they all knew it, as if it had already been said. If you didn't come back by tonight, they would quickly cross you off as part of the lost. When he'd first joined and been informed about that, he'd almost panicked on his fist supply run. The worry that, what if he didn't make it back? Would his family mourn him, if he never returned from one of his runs? What about Jamie's family, if Jamie never returned to them.

Giving the group a smile, North sent them off to get ready. Jack followed closely with the others, grimacing when Jamie swung an arm around his shoulders.

"I bet I can get more supplies than you can." the younger boy said with a grin.

Jack snorted, shrugging Jamie's arm off of him. "Yeah, in your dreams kid."

"In both of your dreams, neither of you are ever focused enough when we head out." Aster stated, rolling his eyes.

Jamie pursed his lips, while Jack ignored the older male. He pulled his weapon out of it's holster, checking over how many bullets he had left inside. Though, he had yet to ever pull the trigger, so it was no shock when it was to it's capacity. Returning the gun to the strap on his hip, his hands reached down to check over the buckles to his boots. He hated wearing them, the material felt like a prison around his feet, but he'd been yelled at enough by North to know not to run out without them.

Glancing up, he watched Jamie walk in the direction of the Bennett home, heading home to inform his family that he'd be going off soon. Jack debated on if he should do the same thing, or at least check up on his sister.

"Getting cold feet their Jackie boy?" Aster questioned, raising an eyebrow as he watched his friend.

"Don't bet your life on it rabbit."

"Just checking." Aster chuckled, patting Jack's head before quickly moving to catch up with Jamie.

Jack sighed, watching them go. Sometimes he felt out of place with his two friends, because the two always seemed closer. It was only because of Jamie's sister though, little Sophie catching Aster's affection. It had been a shock to both younger boy's when they found out that Aster was dating the blonde girl, but it seemed to get the girl off their back when they wanted to hang out. Plus it loosened Aster up, and he wasn't so hard on them when Sophie was with him.

Years ago, when laws still seemed to count, many would have been against their relationship. Sophie was only 16, and Aster was soon to be turning 20. But he made the girl happy, and everyone knew that the older male would never do anything that Sophie didn't want.

Plus, Jack and Jamie always kept a close eye on the two, making sure Aster never tried anything fishy.

"You going home, Jack?"

Jack turned, eyes catching sight of North's blue ones. The large man approached him, a smile on his bearded face. Nicholas North always put a hard front when he went over missions, that many were shocked when they'd see the big smile that came to his face. The Christmas songs he'd sing as he walked down the street or when he was going over paper work.

He was a jolly guy, and could easily be taken as a younger version of Santa Claus, before the holiday figure's hair went white. He tried to see the better side of things, telling the children stories. It was heard that he believed there would be a good end to this apocalypse, that maybe what had happened was just the hardships to go through before they were gifted with something wonderful.

No one believed him though, Jack's father always complained that North was only going to get the children's hopes up, and that it would come to bite him in the ass when nothing good came in the end.

"You know, I was debating on it." Jack answered him.

"Well, I suggest you do. I don't want your mother to worry." North tells him.

Jack fights rolling his eyes. Even if he does tell her, it'll only worry her more. She's already frantic when his father goes out for days with the adults on the more upper class missions. He'll only add more to her plate. But he agrees reluctantly, walking towards home.

The house use to be a pretty shade of blue, and there use to be a white picket fence that wrapped around it. But the fence has long been broken in places, the color blue fading slowly. He can still make out the spot where his mothers garden use to reside, the space barren of any signs of life. How long has it been, since he's last seen a tree or a flower?

The door gives a loud squeak when he slips inside, hearing the sound of humming coming from the living room. It's where he can locate his mother, sitting in the middle of the room in her rocking chair. She's got a bundle of blue fabric on her lap, a scarf she's spent days working on.

"Mom?" He calls to her.

Her head raises at the sound of his voice. Her eyes sparkle with life when she looks at him, her face reminding him of an older version of his sister. There's also hints of some of the traits he took after her, like the shape of his mouth. Though he got his father's bone structure, her lips really the only thing he got.

"Jackson." She calls, voice full of love for her eldest child.

He steps further into the room until he's standing at her side. Her hand reaches out, taking his and encasing it between both of hers. She gives him a smile, turning her face down to look at the scarf. It's finally finished, and she's relieved to finally be able to rest her hands after using them for so long the last few days. Her son's birthday is coming, and she's glad she finished it before the day came.

"Here," she says, resting his hand onto the soft material.

He blinks, lifting it off her lap and letting it unravel. It's rather long, the end just barely brushing the ground. Draping it around his shoulders, both ends come to rest by his stomach. Wrapping one end around, the scarf warms his neck and chin. He's grateful that his mother would make it for him, but he doesn't understand exactly why she has.

"What's this for?" He asks.

"For your birthday."

He gives a chuckle, unwinding the scarf from around him. "Mom, my birthday is still a week away." He informs her, as if she's forgotten.

Brown eyes are narrowed at him, and the woman swiftly brings herself to her feet. Jack's grown to be taller then her, causing the woman to have to lean her head back to look at him. She takes the scarf from his hands, wrapping it loosely around him.

"I'm your mother, I know when your birthday is." She states a little angrily, and he's surprised she didn't add a little foot stomp at the end of that. "But it's getting cold outside, and I know that jacket of yours isn't keeping you warm."

Rolling his eyes, he doesn't push her hands away. It's true that it's starting to get cold out, but really, it's never been that bad. Once she's deemed satisfied with how the scarf wraps snuggly around her son, she moves to sit down again. She should get dinner ready soon, or at least go retrieve her daughter. But right now, she wants to rest.

Jack shifts, unsure on how he should tell her. Obviously, no matter how he says it, she's going to be unhappy. It'll be another dinner shared between her and Emma, a dinner she'll only push about on her plate as she worries about her son and her husband.

"Mom, I uh- Me and some of the guys are going on a supply run." He tells her.

She takes in a deep breath, rocking the chair back and allowing it to Bob forward. "Jackson,"

He cuts her off before she can finish her sentence, his hand resting on her shoulder in a sign of comfort. "Mom, I need to do this."

"You know I hate it when you go out there." She voices her concern.

"I do this almost every month. You know we need supplies, the hospital is running low on drugs and bandages." He tells her.

As much as she hates to, she has to agree that he's right. The food supply is running low, and there are more viruses being spread. They need as many hands as they'll take to go out into the outside world and bring back whatever they can fit into their bags. She brings her hand up, curling it around the hand on her shoulder.

"Be safe out there."

"I always am." Jack answers her with a smile.

. . . .

The group end up gathering in a dank tunnel at around 4pm. Standing by a locked door, North goes over one final time their goal. Fill their bags, don't come back until their bags are full. Don't waste bullets, act as a team. Jack shrugs his back pack on, carefully shifting the scarf his mother gave him so that it doesn't get stuck between a strap and his arm.

An alarm is set by the door, set to lock and never open once midnight hits. A large boy by Jack shifts nervously once he watches the alarm set. He just recently turned 18, and Jack can understand the fear he must be going through. The thought on what if they don't make it before the door automatically locks?

"Be safe out there."

The voice isn't North's, but one of Thomas Overland, Jack's father. He stands tall, though still short compared to North. He doesn't make any notion to acknowledge the presence of his son, his eyes trained on the group before him and his emotions held back. He's leaned not to show any fear that Jack won't come back, only pride, as if he already knows that the boy will return safely.

It's silent as they all listen to the cogs in the door turn, before it swings inwards. Jack's no longer amazed by the sight their greeted with. The ground outside Burgess just as dead as it is inside the walls of Burgess.

The new recruits though, the ones who haven't seen what's passed the walls in years, take in gasps and whisper amongst themselves. Thomas let's his eyes roll over the group, following them as they move out the door. His eyes only stay on Jack for a minute, before him and North shut the door behind them. Jack takes in a deep breath, before turning his gaze to Jamie.

"Let the games begin?" He questions.

Jamie gives out a laugh, "How about you wait until we get somewhere. Or do you wanna lose already?"

Jack gives a snort, turning his gaze away and ahead of him. One of the older boys is in the front of the group, map stretched out in front of him. Jade can just barely make out the x's, which have marked where they've already been. There seems to be a lot of x's then there was the last time he headed out. The older boy points his finger at a spot, leaning over to show it to Aster.

Jack's friend looks at the spot pointed out to him, before nodding his head. Their destination has been confirmed.

"Alright guys! Follow me and Aster. Anyone who can't keep up," the boy pauses, eyes looking over his companions. "Well, I don't think I have to explain what happens if you can't."

This is one thing Jack can't stand about going out, some of the older guys, the ones who think their better then others, they don't like playing by the rules. That whole, teamwork thing? Yeah, there's no such thing with these guys. Jack ignores the boys words, knowing that he can easily keep up with Aster.

They quickly take off in a run, which surprises some of the new recruits, but they don't waste time. Obviously, they've taken the words by heart. Don't fall behind, keep up with Aster or the other boy. Jamie is running alongside Aster, brown eyes glancing back to meet Jack's. He grins, because while he's behind Jamie, it's mostly so he can save his energy. He wants to make sure he's in good shape when they get to where they're going.

If they still have vehicles to spare, the trip would have only taken maybe 40 minutes. But it takes longer on foot, and Jack feels bad because he's realized that the boy from earlier, the new recruit he saw, he's no longer with them. As much as he wants to go back for him, his instincts to help his family overrides that want to turn back.

These supplies are more important, not only for Burgess, but for his family.

They split into groups of pairs, Jack being stuck with the oldest of the group. He leads the two of them into was once a grocery store, surely holding some stuff that might still be edible. Jack tugs off his backpack, zipping it open so that he's prepared to just start shoving items inside.

"I'all start down this side," the other boy informs Jack, pointing to the isle down the right side of the store. "You start on the other side and we'll meet in the middle."

Jack doesn't even have time to answer, the boys already turned and walked to the isle he picked. Shrugging his shoulders, Jack heads towards the opposite side of the store. He's ended up at the bread isle, eyes looking over the half empty shelves. There's no way any of these loaves of bread are good, they have to be years past their date, and no doubt coated in green mold.

Moving further down, he has yet to see anything good. Boxes of cakes and cookies, also years past their date. There's one shelf that's been completely toppled over, and he carefully moves around it.

As he searches, he keeps more focus on the sounds around him. He can hear the other boy on the other side of the store, shoving what sounds like cans into his bag. Jack gives a low curse, because right now he's yet to find anything, and he can't waste time when he's got to fill that bag.

Moving around to the next isle, he comes across one whole line of chips. While the things like pototoe chips might not be best, he figures he could possible settle on the bags of pretzels. He shoves as many as he can grab into his bag, eyes already searching for what he can get next. Salsa is a no, the boxes at the end could be possible.

Moving down, blue eyes scan over the boxes. Fruit Snacks, pop tarts, and granola bars sit on the shelf. While the granola bars and pop tarts may be mostly crumbs by now, he chances it, shoving a box of both into his bag. Luckily, the things he's grabbed leaves his bag at half full.

He moves down the next few isles, grabbing whatever he feels may work. There's bottled waters, which is definitely something they are in need of. By the time he meets the other male in the middle isle, his bag is almost completely full, having enough room to maybe cram in two boxes or so.

"Great, we're almost done." The boy comments.

"Did you grab any medications?" Jack asks, wanting to make sure they at least grabbed those.

"Dude, I couldn't even find a single bandaid."

Jack nods, they'all have to check another spot in the town, a pharmacy or something, if the others haven't gone to one yet. The two leave the store, peering around for signs of the others. There's two boys standing in the middle of the road, who move over once they spot Jack and the other boy.

"Did you guys get anything?" The boy asks them.

One shakes his head, the other offering up his bag which is only 1/4th of the way full. The older boy and Jack offer to tag along with them to the next spot, where they get a bit of a better haul. Jack manages to finish filling his hag, and the boy who's bag was once empty is now half way full. But they're running low on time, and the darkness of night is starting to settle in.

And that's when they hear the gun fire, which they know is important, because one of the major rules is,

Never waste your ammo.

They drop whatever they have, hands instantly going to their gun holsters. Rushing out of the store, Jack searches for which direction the gun fire has come from. The older boy pushes past him, running off to the left. Jack and the other two boys follow after him, eyes trying to find what's going on.

They hear what sounds like the loud beating of wings first, their eyes shifting away from ground and up to the skies. There are four large shapes circling the skies, and Jack can only guess a word he's read in story tales.

"Dragons," he gasps.

They seem to be making circles over one spot, and Jack has to wonder why the other boys are running towards whatever the dragons have found. He follows though, until they find the rest of their group, and two other dragons.

Narrowed eyes are turned to them, both dragons giving warning g cries to the four boys that show up. Jack is intrigued and a little frightened by the sight of the creatures, because he never thought they were real. Just stories, cartoon characters even to entertain children. But this, this is proof enough that dragons are real.

A black one sets his eyes on the group, tail swaying behind it as it stalks around the boys. Moving to join there group, Jack finds that it was Aster who pulled the trigger. There's blood on the floor in front of him, but upon closer inspection, Jack can tell it's not Aster's blood. Nor is it Jamie's, the boy standing at Aster's side.

It someone else blood.

Crouched in front of Aster wielding a large Axe is a figure, a female with golden bio due hair. Her blue eyes are glaring at Aster, and Jack can just barely make out another figure behind the woman. But she's blocking the other person, protecting them from the boys of Burgess.

"What's going on?" The older boy asks, moving to stand by Aster.

The girl's glare only gets harder as she looks at him, her fingers tightening the hold she's got on the Axe in her hands. If it weren't for the fire breathing creatures over head, Jack thinks they wouldn't feel fear when they have guns. But it's like the creatures are keeping an eye on the two mysterious persons, as if protecting them, just as the girl is protecting her friend.

"This bloke and his dragon came out of nowhere, they jumped Jamie while we were heading back. I just shot because I thought the dragon was going to harm him." Aster clarifies.

There's a shout that comes from behind the girl, but it's in a language that Jack can't seem to understand. Aster rolls his eyes, shrugging his shoulders, because he doesn't understand the language either.

"Great, you shot a guy that doesn't even speak English."

"Maybe we could take him to North, he knows some other languages, right?" Jamie suggests.

"Not with the fire breathers, they're not going anywhere near Burgess." The older boy answers.

"Well what else can we do?"

The older male sighs, his gaze shifting over to Jack. He approaches him, leaning close so that the words that come from him can only be heard between the two of them. Jack's eyes widen, shaking his head at what he's told.

He wants to kill them.

"We can't do that!" Jack snaps, low enough for him to hear.

"If we don't kill them, they'll just kill us! We're wasting time here, we need to get these supplies back."

Jack knows he's right, they need to get back, the sun is setting and they still have a long ways to get back to Burgess. But still, their guns may be no use against dragons. Even if they outnumber them, they can fly and they can breath fire. They'd be putting a lot of their people at risk, and what if they end up losing some of their supplies by attacking? It's just not a good option.

"Does anyone here have any medical experience?" Jack calls loudly.

The older boy gives a groan, but also searches. At first no one makes a move, but slowly, a brunette who Jack takes notice as one of their new recruits raises his hand. The other step away from him, giving him space. Nodding, Jack steps over to the boy.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"William, but my friends call me Will for short."

"And you have medical experience?"

"Not a lot, just what my mom taught me." Will ducks his head, shuffling his feet.

It'll have to do for now, taking Will's upper arm, Jack pulls him over to where the blonde female is. Her eyes shift to him as he gets closer, and she raises the axe higher. She's keeping her guard up, afraid that he's coming to injure her friend further. Even the black dragon moves closer to her side, mouth open and rows of fangs bared at the white haired male.

Jack stops, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. The dragon doesn't back away, but the woman lowers her weapon a little. Her eyes scan him, before stopping to land on his gun holster. She says something he can't understand, but he figures it something about his weapon. Slowly moving his hand down, he unstraps the holster from around his waist, carefully lowering it to the ground.

"Put your weapons on the ground." he instructs Will.

"What?!"

"Do it!" the older male calls.

Will gives a sigh, but he also unbuckles his holster and lowers it to the ground. The dragon finally closes his mouth, but he doesn't back away. The girl shifts to the side, allowing Jack and Will to get a better look at her companion.

Approaching him, Jack can see the blood under him. He's laying back, lips parted as he takes in breath after painful breath. Dark hair is matted to his forehead, and his eyes are closed. By the way his hand is clamped over his arm, and the blood staining it, Jack figures that's where Aster must have hit him. Tugging his bag free, he offers it over to Will.

"Check your bag and mine for whatever you can use to help him." he instructs.

Taking the bag offered to him, Will cautiously moves closer to the man on the ground. Eyes quickly snap open upon the approach of feet, and the boy tries to pull himself from the ground. The female turns to look at him, yelling something that makes him stop. Jack finally catches his eyes, a green color that reminds him of something he hasn't seen in years.

Tree's. Grass. His eyes are the color of the life that had quickly been taken away from the land.

Whatever the girl says, it doesn't seem to make the green eyed male happy. He says something to her, but she only snaps the same words Jack heard her say earlier. With a grumble, the boy lays back, allowing William to approach him. Moving to rest on his knees, Will begins to dig through his bag first, searching for supplies that will help.

Maybe they'll be forgiven when they come back with their bags a little empty. Maybe, North and his father will be a little more forgiving when they find out they were attacked. It had to be logical, right? They'd been attacked by dragons, a creature no one thought to even truly exist.

But Jack can't think of his father allowing that to excuse the fact they're missing some bandages. He watches William carefully work, the dragon having curled up on the wounded male's other side.

There's a caring look in the creatures eyes, an adoration that Jack can see clearly as the dragon softly gives a low cooing noise to the boy. The uninjured arm raises up, freckled fingers brushing over the creatures snout. It so shocking to see how caring the two are with each other, that the dragon is actually treating the boy as more of a.. A best friend of some sort.

He hasn't taken notice of the female approaching him until she's finally standing at his side, saying something he can't understand. Blue eyes are pulled away, meeting another set of blue eyes.

"I ah, I don't understand your language." he informs her, shaking his head.

She takes a deep breath, crossing her arms. She speaks again, slowly this time, and he thinks he catches the word Hiccup, or what sounds close to it.

"Hiccup?" he asks her, trying to clarify he heard her right.

Her face softens a bit, nodding in agreement. She nods her head over to her companion, the boy's eyes closed as he softly strokes the dragon's face. Jack can only figure she's either telling him that it's the name of the boy, or the dragon. But, either choice, it's a strange name.

Placing a hand on his chest, he informs her his name is Jack. A blonde brow raises, her eyes running over him, before she voices the name herself. It's kind of different, hearing the accented voice say his name, but she's said it correctly. He nods, before pointing over to Will, telling her his name next. She's a little sloppy that time, but she seems to understand.

She turns a little, bringing her fingers to her lips. A shrill whistle leaves her, and the others of his group are on guard when the dragons flying overhead come down to land on the ground. A blue dragon approaches the girl, and the girl's face loses it's hardness as she reaches out to run her hands over the dragon's face.

"Stormfly," she tells him.

The dragon meets his eyes, large head tilting to the side as the creature takes him in. He looks past the dragon though, discovering that the other three dragon's have riders on them. There's a pair of blonde twins that seem to be talking to themselves, the boy shoving his palm into the female's face. There's two other boy's in the group of dragon riders, a large blonde who quickly dismounts from his dragon.

The only word he recognizes when the girl introduces the blonde is Fish. These others just seem to come with weirder and weirder names.

"Don't touch him!" Will snaps.

Jack's attention moves to the boy, seeing him trying to shove away a burly boy. The boy gives a laugh, and he begins to rapidly talk to the boy on the ground. There's a groan heard, before the boy is kicking his leg out, trying to move the boy away from him. Will sighs, trying to stop the boy from moving too much, because it's not helping him try to patch up the wound.

"As much as I'm glad their not attacking, we really need to hurry this up." Aster states.

* * *

Don't have much to say about this chapter. But ah, just as a heads up for further chapters, I may actually have to put in character point of views. Obviously, as explained sort of in this chapter, Jack and the others can speak English. The gang from HTTYD though, they speak a language that none of them can understand, now, I haven't figured out what language I want them to be speaking yet. But, it could be a language that someone at Burgess might know.

And I uh.. I don't really know any other languages myself, and don't want to go to some translation site, because most of the time it can be a little false. So, I'll be writing whatever they say in English, but Jack and the others will be hearing it as something else.. If that makes sense?

If you have any questions, feel free to ask.


End file.
